world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082214-DaniGeTeSprite
GG: Dani pokes the sprite. GT: GT sprite yawns and looks to Dani. "Hmm? You need something?" GG: "Yeah some video says you're supposed to help us or guide us or something else stupid necessary for winning this deathgame." GT: That's right. GT: You've really made a mess of things with this prototype...I'm actually impressed GG: "Not sure if that's good. May as well get someone's approval." GT: Thought you wouldn't want it, I mean according to your description GG: "Things change when a bunch of people come up and shoot your mum for supporting who you are. It'll come back." GG: "How do I get back at this game for destroying the earth and setting that whole chain of events into motion?" GT: Well this is awkward...I guess in a way I'm responsible for all this shit you're going through GG: "Yeah and you wanna bitch at me about descriptions." GT: But hey, I'm your sprite now, It's cool I hope GG: Dani picks up a shoe off the floor and tosses it at the sprite. GT: I'll take that as a no. GT: It's ok, I don't need your approval, you're pretty much fake GG: "Oh no. Just like everyone else. How dare I?" GG: She folds her arms. GT: That's the spirit GT: So what would you like to know? GG: "Okay. So you're some advice sprite. If you're supposed to guide us to beat the game or, I don't know. Destroy it from the inside and take it down in a fiery blaze of glory and death... What would be a good first step?" GG: "Or last step. Or any step inbetween. And where the hell is Opossumum?" GG: "And everyone else?" GT: Whoa there, that's a big work load. GG: "You mean to tell me we GG: are just supposed to sit around and follow the rules and let everyone keep dying?" GT: If you want to destroy the game and the entire universe from the inside, that's great, I can help you do that as well GT: Let's see, the very first thing is your gear man GG: "Is that you?" GT: Good one, but no, I mean the stuff you have. GT: Can any of this kill a litteral walking wall of black powder cannons given life by sheer malice? GT: Some of my best work, look forward to it. GG: "You know. You told me fire was a bad idea, and yet it's just sounding better and better." GT: Fire is a very good idea. GT: Always solid idea to apply DoT aspects in the opening stages of a combat. GT: Should try to make sure it's not easily cleansable though, try to make it some kind of fire that you can't douse easily with Water. GG: "Flamethrowers, then. Would set any sort of gunpowder off and make anything they meant to use it for bust. They'd have to go to a plan B, if they'd ever thought of a plan B." GG: "Grease fire?" GG: "Napalm." GG: Dani nods. GT: Not bad, Napalm works as well...or something way way more bullshit. GT: You're not in Kansas anymore kid, you've got access to machines that can make potentially anything you can imagine GG: "The everburning fires of the supposed underworld. Which probably got destroyed in the other universe IF IT EVER DID EXIST." she shouts to the corner of the room somewhat triumphantly. GT: That's the spirit...but really, get yourself sorted out, start making some sweet new gear GG: "So what happens when I run out of stuff? And if I can grab one of those cannon things, can I toss that in?" GT: Sure...guess I should clue you in on how to do your alchs GT: See that machine you used to carve your totem? GG: "Yeah." GT: That is going to interact with another machine called a "Punch Designix" your server can make for you. GT: To let you create new items GG: "Alright so I have to ask whathisface to do that." GG: "Whatsit do?" GT: Put a blank charecter sheet in it and enter the code off the back of one of your items sheets GT: Presto, a punched card that can be used to replicate that item at the Totem Lathe and Alchemiter GG: "Oh. Alright so we should probably keep those handy." GT: Stack two cards on top of each other and you'll get something completely diffrent GG: "By 'completely different' you mean 'not a combination of those two cards'?" GT: Give it a shot, you'll need it...especially since you gave all the imps my sweet power set GT: Well a combination of those two, but...not like duct tapeing them together. It's own thing GT: Combine and Rubber Ducky and a Sledge Hammer and you might get some kind of big squeeky duckish hammer. Or maybe not...alright I lied that's totally what you'd get. GT: But I can't really spoil to much or everything gets unfair GG: "Aren't things already unfair? Apparently the Apocalypse happened." GG: "Maybe you hadn't heard." GT: Yeah, but I mean...I have to make it fair...win or lose by your own merits. GG: "So you're saying I can break the game on my own merits." GT: Yeah GT: Really this is a good game for breaking it. GT: You might need to cheat a little GG: "Cheating is fun." GG: "Right now, I really just want to get back at that Red Bitch. We'll see what happens after that." GT: Red Bitch? GG: T.T . o ( Oh Look at me! I am so snarky! Behold my power to stick my nose where it doesn't belong and rub salt in ALL the wounds! AHAHAHA ) GT: Ah yeah, fuck Libby, she's a bitch GG: "Nice not to be the only one. I want to take her down. She says my mum dies in every universe. In every timeline. I don't really care if it's true. But she's gonna pay for saying it." GT: And I'm here to help...assuming this session doesn't collapse GG: "Is that something that can be prevented?" GT: Not even a little bit GG: "So if it's gonna collapse, you'll know." GG: "And if I ask, you'll tell me." GT: yeah, as much as such a thing is possible GT: I mean lets be honest, you're going to get rid of me pretty quick GG: "Why?" GG: "Are Sprites temporary?" GT: No, but there are tricks for changing them GT: And as I said, those imps are going to be annoying enough now, wait til they grow GG: "So I just take them out. What's the big deal?" GT: Hey, see how I'm telling you all this stuff like I know what's going on? GT: The imps are also like that... GG: "So you're saying they're just gonna know. Everything." GT: And how to play this game like a pro GG: "Well that's stupid." GT: Why couldn't you have just prototyped Gearwork...he's a lot more cool and mysterious, you know? GG: "Mystery is a load of crap. People keeping secrets is bad for everyone else. You're basically walking right into a trap they've laid out for you. I'd rather talk to an honest arsehole than a secretive ettiquite-spouting slave of society." GG: "Or have you not read whatever description of me there was. I'm sure there was some sort of rap list." GT: Hey, I've been called an axiomatic bastard myself GG: "Hrm." GT: Not important GG: "Alright. Well. I guess I should start making cards."